


Все псы попадают в ад

by Cexmet



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Implied/Referenced School Shootings, Language: Russian, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP, Some kind of puppy play
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Агенты ЩИТа – его личная свора псов, которых в любой момент можно спустить на дичь или отправить по следу врага.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все псы попадают в ад

Ник Фьюри редко говорит о верности, преданности, необходимости соблюдать каждый пункт устава – он не тратит времени на лишние разговоры.  
Агенты ЩИТа – его личная свора псов, которых в любой момент можно спустить на дичь или отправить по следу врага: элегантные стремительные борзые, бульдоги с мощными челюстями, айну, кажущиеся очаровательными и добродушными до тех пор, пока их зубы не вцепятся в глотку. Агент Блэйк – немного непоседливая ищейка, он вечно крутит головой, осматривается, принюхивается, часто подает голос, но умеет хранить доверенные ему тайны. Верность уставу ЩИТа стискивает его горло, точно строгий ошейник.  
Псы не выбирают леса, в котором им охотиться, не выбирают добычу. Фьюри сам решает, кого напускать на противника.  
Псы не выбирают.   
Блэйк становится на колени и Фьюри ослабляет узел его галстука, развязывает его, стаскивает прочь, чтобы пропустить между пальцами – серая полоска, черная, снова серая. Блэйк подается вперед и Фьюри, расстегнув ворот его рубашки, оборачивает галстук вокруг горла, чуть ниже кадыка, затягивает его, превращая в ошейник. Принимая правила игры, Блэк тихо рычит, скалит свои мелкие острые зубы, и Фьюри тянет его на себя.   
Тот несколько раз пытается подцепить клыком язычок молнии, чтобы расстегнуть ширинку, высвободить член Фьюри, уже стоящий во всю длину – но у Блэйка ничего не получается, он лишь пачкает брюки слюной. Чтобы самому разобраться с молнией, Фьюри отстраняет Блэйка, легко толкает его в челюсть – и тот прихватывает его пальцы зубами, сжимает, гладит подушечки языком, чуть подавшись вперед прикусывает их почти у самой ладони, а потом отпускает.   
Уголки его губ всегда подняты, агент Блэйк выглядит так, точно постоянно улыбается, что бы ни происходило. Благодаря форме своего рта, он мог бы стать довольно успешным политиком, пресс-агентом или журналистом, если бы не помешало одно событие, которое сам Блэйк скромно называет «ошибкой юности», хотя обычно для уголовных преступлений выбирают более громкие выражения – но ему нет смысла пытаться придать вес своей личной истории: одним правда известна и так, другим ничего не положено знать.   
Блэйк открывает рот, точно собирается что-то сказать, но сейчас Фьюри не намерен слушать болтовню. Он снова тянет Блэйка на себя и, вскинув бедра, упирается членом в приоткрытые губы; Блэйк снова рычит, а потом опускает голову. Фьюри дергает за галстук-ошейник, затягивая его плотнее, и Блэйк давится вдохом.   
Он не слишком хорош в глубоком заглоте, ему больше нравится лизать и обсасывать – что ж, Фьюри не против, Блэйк все же хорош. Каждый должен следовать своим собственным талантам, необходимо позволять им раскрыться, Фьюри следует этому правилу не только в управлении ЩИТом.   
Правдивая история агента Блэйка, похороненная под тоннами лжи, созданной ЩИТом: десятого марта семьдесят седьмого года трое учеников одной из школ Бриджуотера, штат Массачусетс, явились к занятиям с опозданием, каждый из них был вооружен, их звали Энтони Марджори, Томас Дэрилл, Ричард Куинн; они вошли в спортзал, где застрелили пятерых членов школьной баскетбольной команды, а после отправились в библиотеку, где между ними разгорелся конфликт, о причинах которого ничего не известно – но известно другое: в результате Ричард Куинн застрелил сначала Марджори, а затем и Дэрилла.   
В семидесятые годы ЩИТ запустил проект «Каин» – программу комплексной адаптации несовершеннолетних, совершивших особо тяжкие преступления, только вменяемых и не лишенных моральных ориентиров, разумеется. Случай Куинна привлек внимание ЩИТа – тогда Фьюри это показалось неудачной идеей, но теперь, спустя тридцать семь лет после того, как Ричард Куинн якобы совершил самоубийство в тюремной камере, дожидаясь суда, Фьюри готов признать свою ошибку.   
Агент Блэйк несколько злоупотребляет правом устранения людей, представляющих угрозу государству или ЩИТу, но до тех пор, пока его работа результативна, Фьюри не против. Нет смысла убивать тех монстров, которыми можешь управлять. С тщательно промытыми мозгами, выдрессированный и обученный, Ричард Куинн – Феликс Блэйк – превосходный сотрудник, исполнительный и эффективный, пусть даже часть его личности осталась в семидесятых.   
Секс с Блэйком – не только приятное проведенное время, но и акт доверия.   
Блэйк поднимается с колен, облизывая порозовевшие губы, и, встав с кресла, Фьюри проводит ладонью по его волосам, жестким, как шерсть терьера, улыбается, опуская руку ниже, к розовому следу от галстука на шее. Прежде, чем привести в порядок свою одежду, Фьюри застегивает ворот рубашки Блэйка, скрывая след.   
– Если я умру, как Коулсон, у меня тоже будет свой самолет? – спрашивает Блэйк, завязывая галстук.   
– Больше никто не умрет как Коулсон, – отвечает Фьюри таким тоном, как будто это все объясняет. Блэйк кивает так, как будто это действительно все объяснило.   
Фьюри включает камеры наблюдения и выходит из кабинета, Блэйк послушно следует за ним.  
Псы не выбирают.  
Псы не выбирают хозяев, просто служат.


End file.
